Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban
Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 (Hello!Project　春の大感謝 ひな祭りフェスティバ ル ２０１３), held on March 2nd and 3rd, is a festival to celebrate Hinamatsuri (Girls' Day), along with the start of Berryz Koubou's 10th Anniversary. It was announced on December 14th, 2012. The performing acts will be Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, selected members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and SATOYAMA Movement units. Festival's eve (前夜祭) Schedule Setlist #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #MC2 - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Tenshin Ranman - S/mileage #MC3 - S/mileage #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage #Suki Chan - S/mileage #MC4 - Takeuchi Akari & Katsuta Rina #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (excluding Juice=Juice) #MC5 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #MC6 - Peaberry #Sakura Dokei -Tasaki Asahi #Rolling Days -Tasaki Asahi #Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Forest Time - Harvest #HinaFest Lottery Event - Mitsui Aika, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #MC7 - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #MC8 - Berryz Koubou #Asian Celebration #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou Berryz Koubou 10th Special Anniversary (Berryz工房10年目突入スッペシャル！) Schedule Setlist *MC1 - Shimizu Saki & Tsugunaga Momoko #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume #MC2 - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #OK YEAH - Morning Musume #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Juliet Juliet - ℃-ute #MC3 - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #JUMP - ℃-ute #MC4 - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (excluding Juice=Juice) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #MC5 - Peaberry #Sakura Dokei - Tasaki Asahi #Rolling Days - Tasaki Asahi #Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Forest Time - Harvest #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Mitsui Aika #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage #MC6 - S/mileage #Samui ne. - S/mileage #Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage #Yume Miru Fifteen - S/mileage #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #MC7 - Berryz Koubou with Precure All Stars #Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou with Precure All Stars #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou #MC8 - Berryz Koubou #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #Baka ni Shinaide - Berryz Koubou #Icchoume Rock! - Berryz Koubou #Cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou Thank You For Your Love! Schedule Setlist #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Nakajima Saki #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Katsuta Rina #dearest. - Shimizu Saki #ONLY YOU - Okai Chisato #Ne~e? - Tsugunaga Momoko #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Tanaka Reina #WANT! #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #MC2 #Asian Celebration #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Rival #Brainstorming #Naichau Kamo #MC3 #Help me!! #One•Two•Three #Dokka~n Capriccio #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Sakura Dokei #Rolling Days #Tokainaka no Kare #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ #Forest Time #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ #MC4 #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #MC5 #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Tokaikko Junjou #Seishun SONG #Suki Chan #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #MC6 #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Otona no Tochuu #Uchouten LOVE #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA is an event that will occur simultaneously with HinaFest. Unlike HinaFest, which only features Hello! Project members, SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA features acts from SATOYAMA Movement and UP-FRONT PROMOTION male and female talents. SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ (SATOYAMAへ行こう ~Forest For Rest~) is the main event for SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA. They are focus on life, culture, and seing beautiful scenery in a new light of undevelop woodlands and seas. The theme song for the event is "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" by Peaberry. Talents participating include SATOYAMA Movement acts Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS, Alma Kaminitos, and Tasaki Asahi, Sharam Q member Makoto, former Morning Musume members Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, and Mitsui Aika, Former Country Musume member Satoda Mai, and other talents Hayashi Maya, Tsuru no Takeshi, and Sakana-kun. This event will be live on Ustream. 3/2 Stage Events #Play Opening #*'Start Time/End Time:' 10:30/11:00 #*'Guests: 'Peaberry #Opening Ceremony #*'Start Time/End Time:' 12:00/12:40 #*'Guests: '''Tsuru no Takeshi, Hayashi Maya, Tsuchigami Akiko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Satoyama) #*'Start Time/End Time:' 14:00/14:30 #*'Guests: Yaguchi Mari, Morning Musume (Michishige, Iikubo, Ishida), Berryz Koubou (Tsugunaga, Tokunaga, Sudo), S/mileage (Fukuda, Nakanishi, Takeuchi) #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Satoumi) #*'''Start Time/End Time: 15:30/16:00 #*'Guests: 'Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, ℃-ute #Vegetables Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 17:00/17:30 #*'Guests: '''Hayashi Maya, Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Mitsui Aika 3/3 Stage Events #Local Pride Quiz Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 10:30/11:00 #*'Guests:' Morning Musume, Mitsui Aika #Vegetables Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 12:00/12:30 #*'Guests:' Berryz Koubou, S/mileage #Makoto's Outdoors Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 13:30/14:00 #*'Guests:' Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki #Sakana-kun's Satoumi Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 15:00/15:30 #*'Guests:' Makoto, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki #Closing Ceremony #*'Start Time/End Time:' 16:30/17:00 #*'Guests:' Makoto, Hayashi Maya, Tsuchigami Akiko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka, Alma Kaminiito, Tasaki Asahi Music Festa Vol.0 SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA will also host a special concert event, called '''Music Festa Vol.0' (ミュージックフェスタVol.0). Guest include MCs Yamamoto Kōji and Yoshizawa Hitomi, guests Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Alma Caminito, Matsubara Takeshi, RYOTA, and LoVendoЯ, and special guest Sharam Q's Hatake and Makoto. This will be LoVendoЯ's debut performance. Setlist #TBA Featured Members *Special Guest **Sakana-kun **Tsuru no Takeshi *UP-FRONT PROMOTION **Alma Kaminiito **Sharam Q ***Hatake ***Makoto **Tasaki Asahi **Nakajima Takui **Hayashi Maya **Matsubara Takeshi **Morning Musume OG ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari ***4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi ***5th Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki **Yamamoto Kōji **LoVendoЯ ***Okada Marina ***Uozumi Yuki ***Miyazawa Marin **RYOTA **Miyazaki Yuka *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Mitsui Aika *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **Juice=Juice ***Kanazawa Tomoko ***Takagi Sayuki ***Otsuka Aina ***Miyamoto Karin ***Uemura Akari *SATOYAMA Movement Units **Peaberry **DIY♡ **Harvest **GREEN FIELDS *SATOUMI Movement Units (debut): **Dia Lady **Mellowquad **Plumeria Trivia *A surprise announcement was made on the first day, 3/2. *Juice=Juice will make their debut as a group at this event, on the first day 3/2. *The Berryz Koubou special concert was a 9th anniversary (which they're considering as their 10th anniversary for some reason) featuring messages from the members and a commemoration ceremony. *Since being announced, some fans have been worried about a possible graduation, or disbandment of Berryz Koubou, or possibly Berryz Koubou auditions. This never occurred. *The final concert has the same name as the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ concert. *SATOYAMA Movement units perform during the concert. *There was a performance by the Hello! Project Kenshuusei. *There was a lottery. *Nakajima Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Katsuta Rina, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, and Tanaka Reina sang a solo during "Solo Corner" on 3/3 . *Three new SATOUMI Movement units where announced at this event, named Dia Lady, Mellowquad, and Plumeria. *Michishige Sayumi wore a white eyepatch on both days of the events. The reason was a pink eye that have gotten worse. External Links *English Information *Announcement *SATOYAMA Movement event page Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:SATOUMI Movement Units Concerts In